Uchiha's Cherry Blosom
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: its practically a spin off of another story of mine,Hidden leaf village Karaoke, except she is still in love with the last of the Uchiha, but will she see her other choices before she gets hurt again? Original name Itatchi's Cherry blossom on hold
1. Christmas meetings

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic roke apart I'm writting this for a friend of mine

who is a SasuSaku fan, i personally don't think he derserves Sakura, but she likes the couple

* * *

(At arestaurant )the girls joked and giggled, but sakura who could see through the glass doors abruptly stopped and gasped, 

"Sasuke?" she jumped out of herseat and nearly ran over anyone between her and the glass doors. she watched as the last Uchiha,

walked slowlypast the mall carrying two severed heads the heads that had once belonged to his older brother and the snake loving

Sanin.whe he was almost out of view he stopped and turned he stared in her eyes and whispered "Sakura,,," then collasped. Before he

even hit the ground she caught by he arm and helped him walk to his old family home trying not to look at what he carried.when there

she tucked him into the bed of the room with the least dust. As she does so Sasuke regains enough strength to hold a conversation, "I

must give,,Tsunade,,," lifts the hand that holds Orochimaru's head Sakura takes it and sets it downbeside the other head, "Give to her

tomorrow for Christmas" he gave her a confused look, "Tomorrow's Christmas?" She smiledweakly, " Yea it is it'll be the first one in

over five years that will all be together since, since,,,That night.You've accomplished you're goals and brought a new sense of peace to

the villagers." Points to the heads of Orochimaru and Itachi then continues, "Naruto will be really happy you've come back as will

Kaka-" He looked at her and her costume and cut her off, "Are YOU Sakura?" she hugged himand whispered "yes." then released him

quickly, "I must go, you need your rest.oh and what do you want for Christmas?" He shrugged sleepily, and before she left thinking he

was asleep, kissed his forhead and whispered, "I did miss you and i really am happy your back"Then walked out and went to Ichirakus

when she left he said to the silence, "No Sakura i didnt accomplishmy goals just that one,"

* * *

(Christmas morning 7:30am) Sakura had continuously woke up during the night after the group decided to go home.So she finally 

finally decided to go see Sasuke to ask if he would wait a few days, so then he would unknowingly be taking it to Naruto and if he

didn't want to do that she would go with and appeal to her sensei in his favor. When she got there she bvegan cooking him a healthy

and energy filled breakfast with the ingredients she had brought. A sleepy Sasukes comes in, and when she noticed he was very close

to her she smiled, "Merry Christmas Sasuke." He smiled, he plucked the mistletoe from her headband and held it over their heads,

"Merry Christmas Sakura" Then kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she blushed and handed him his breakfast then

cleaned up while tuching a ring on a orange ribbon tied loosely aroung her neck. He noticed and stared at her till she looked at him,

"That's pretty Sakura who gave it to you." her blush deepened but she didn't answer directly, Sasuke we can go give Tsunade-sensei,

her 'present' when your done eating." and acted as if the kiss never happened until right before she left he grabbed her hand, "Thank

you let me get the 'presents to her now if you want." She nodded and put the heads in seperate prerapped boxes that Sakura had

brought the ingredients in.

* * *

(Tsunade's office) Sakura went in with her own gifts for Shizune tonton and Tsunade, "Merry Christmas Sensei, Shizune don't worry 

Tonton I didn't forget you. she handed them their presents as she said their name. She smiled, "Oh and i have a friend of mine bringing

you a few more though he got these for you himself." She went out and escorted The Uchiha heir in and before Tsunade could say

anything, "Now Sensei, I know your probably thinking about nearly killing him, and I'm not saying he wouldn't deserve one of your

infamous punches well after he's healed a bit, but look at what he brought you before you go and murder him." Sasuke's eye twitched

at these words this lady could kill him quite easily with how weak he was and Sakura was protecting him after all he had done to her

well ok partially protecting him but still. Tsunade and Shizune opened the boxes and Shizune nearly screamed, "Itachi's Head?!!"

Tsunade looked in hers and smirked, "Orochimaru, Very well Sasuke i won't kill you or anything else that creepy little mind of yuors

can make up, but your on a probation of sorts, and seeing as my apprentice wishes for your safety she and your old friend Kakashi will

be your probation officers. Naruto's already come and told me everything, I will publicly give him my present at noon." Both nod and

Sasuke opens the door to find his ex-sensei on the in front of him." Tsunadelaughed softly, "Whe i said everything i meant everything.

Kakashi and Sakura we'll monitor your actions until the two of them both tellme you can be trusted your dismised." the thre leave but

soon Sakura sighes, "I have to go I promised Naruto I'd meet for lunch."she smiled then teasingly, "Don't run away while I'm gone."

Sasuke smiled bat weakly but nodded then shook her hand as to not raise Kakashi's supicion of how he felt as he shook her hand he

left a note. she walked off then read it, 'I want to talk to you meet me on your roof,10:oopm.'

* * *

Read and review hope you like it 


	2. Apoligies and Kisses

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto or the songs Innerselves **Bold, **Singing is in Italic

* * *

Sakura went to her roof at 9:45 with a blanket wondering what Sasuke wanted to talk about half hoping it wasn't about that night, 

she then went to get another blanket singing as she thought about tht night, "_I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will _

_not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way _

_To never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the _

_safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am _

_afraid I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because you know that's weakness in your _

_eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to _

_start with Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't _

_get hurt because of you I am afraid I watched __you die, you never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I _

_cry in the middle of the night For the same __thing Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I _

_learned to play on the safe side so I don't get __hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in __Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid _

_Because of you."_ Sasuke apeared during the ast part of her song and hugged her as she came out out her window, "I'm sorry

Sakura, I can't say I'm sorry forleaving or killing them, BUT I am sorry for hurting you so much seeing as I thought of you so much

when I had left Orochimaru," He loosened his hug to put the other blanket down for her then leaded her into a dance, "I wanted

you to know so badly that, _You're my sunshine after the rain You're the cure against my fear and my pain Cause I'm losing _

_my mind when you're not around It's all It's all because of you You're my sunshine, Oh yeah... Baby I, really know by now _

_Since we met that day, you show me the way I felt the day you gave me love I can't describe How much I feel for you I said _

_baby I, should have known by now Should have been right there whenever you gave me love And if only you were here I'll _

_tell you, yes I'll tell you... Honestly, could be you and me Like it was before, not__ less but more, Cause when I close my eyes _

_at night I realize that no one else Could ever take your place I still can feel, __and it's so unreal When you're touching me, _

_kisses endlessly It's just a place in the sun where our loves begun I miss you, __yes I miss you Oh baby... If I knew how to tell_

_you What's on my mind To make you understand Then I'll always be there __Right by your side" _As he sang and they danced

She saw how much he really had changed or atleast on the inside, for she had seen how reclusive he had been around their ex-

sensei. They stood there lost in the moment, Sakura broke the tension between them by pressing her lips againist his. Wanting him

to kiss her back, wishing he let her know this wasn't a dream, needing him to say 'I love you'. He pulled her more into the kiss as he

deepened it and twirled his fingers in her hair. Sasuke wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye for that kiss had told her both

that this truly wasn't a dream but a dream come true, and Sasuke yes, her Sasuke, loved her. They broke the kiss and laid down on

the separate blankets to watch the stars holding hands, as She fell asleep he heard her whisper, "I love you still Sasuke and i will.

forever" He tucked a stray lock of her hair behin her ear, "I love you too Sakura and I always will."

* * *

Read and Review please I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter! 

Oh i might not always do this but, the songs are; Because of you Kelly Clarkson, and Because of you 98 Degrees


	3. confessions & Plans

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto or the songs, Innerselves ar in **bold** Singing is in Italic

* * *

(The Next Morning) 

Sakura subconsciously snuggled closer to the warm body on the covers next to hers as the December morning breeze blew on her roof.

She muttered a few things then opened one eye to glare at what would have been an open window then remembered the night before and

nearly sqeauled when she looked down. Instead she went and got ready to meet up with Tsunade and get some work in before she had to

'babysit' the Uchiha Shizune noticed that Sakura was doing extreme loads of paperwork and realized she was procrastinating so she

wouldn't have to think about her old teammate and asked her about it sakura shook her head, "No it's not that Shizune, it's just," and

before she could stop herself she began singing, "_He tells me about his night I count the colors in his eyes, he tells a joke I fake a _

_smile but I know all his favorite songs and I could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue born on the seventeenth he _

_has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him,,, I'd lie. He looks around the room innocently overlooks the truth shouldn't a _

_light go on doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long he sees everything in black and white never let nobody see _

_him cry I don't let nobody see me still wishing he was mine I could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue born on the _

_seventeenth he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him,,, I'd lie he stands there, then walks away if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breath for you he'd never tell you, but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart. _

_First thought when I wake up is he's beautiful so I put on my make-up and wish for a miracle. Yes I could tell you his favorite _

_color's green he loves to argue he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him,,, don't you ask me if I love him,,,__I'd lie."_

Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth as Shizune's eyebrows shot up as did Tsunade's, her face then relaxed into a knowing smile,

"Sakura,You love him tell him so tell him before someting takes your time you think you have to tell him later away." Sakura nodded and

asked to leave Tsunade agreed and Sakura left hurriedly and acted on the plan that had formed in her head, **Sasuke will have a heart **

**attack! **She giggled at this thought and dressed in a red corset and a emerald green skirt then got a box and wrapped it, all according to a

plan from her childhood that she was to shy to test. she took the box to Sasuke's house and hopped in it after knocking quickly on the

door. when he answered she jumped out yelling, "Surprise." then kissed him which made him drop the fabric he was holding


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto _Singing Italic_ **innerself bold** _**thoughts bold italic**_

* * *

Sakura blushed when her legs felt the fabric brush them **Must not look down** unfortunatly Sasuke broke the kiss and before

she opened her eyes he had run in and shut the door leaving the towel on the ground and our favorite Kunoichi as pink as her

hair had caught a glimpse of him and mentaly thanked god that he had a photographic memory. then waited for Sasuke to get

dressed when he came back out she couldn't help but pick up the towel and smile, "You dropped this." He grabbed it, "So

what's with the red & green? she kissed him again,"Call it a belated christmas gift." He boke the kiss and stepped aside so

she could come in. She hugged him, "I love you Sasuke Uchiha and,," She took a deep breath and a step back so she could

look into his onyx eyes, "Want to be with you forever." she pulledouta ring and held it front of him. Sasuke chuckled, "I was

geting ready to go tell you the same thing," He pulled out a velvet box, "It was mymothers,,I found it on a chain in Itachi's

pocket." he slipped it on her finger and kissed her as she nodded fervently.

* * *

_**Read and Review Please hope you liked it**_


	5. Kisho Taru

Disclaimer don't Naruto **Innerselves Bold**,_** Thoughts bold italic**_, _songs Italic_ Srry bout the long time no chap but i've been

grounded i hope u enjoy the chap

* * *

(On a roof nearby) He smirked as he saw The cherry blossom startle his brother with her antics, he knew even though he might've

have dropped his towel He wouldn't have ran back in. As he waited he congradulated himself on escaping death by switching forms

with Kisame. Alas the head of his former companion would return to its prior form, when it did want Sakura nor himself to be there.

So when Sakura came out from what was once his home he used a transformation Jutsu and signed Sakura up for a 'simple' B rank

escort mission. Sakura was informed to pack forit the moment she stepped in the hospital, "Huh? An escort mission that's B rank?

Theres only been that high and that was because the man lied." Shizune smiled at her, "Yes I heard about that one but this guy asked

especially for you and you're seriously going to wanna to go on this mission,come with me." Shizune led her to the security room and

put in the video from the security room at Hokage tower and with in seconds Sakura was staring if not drooling at the man on the

screen. Shizune laughed softly, "So I take it you accept?" Sakura nodded then Shizune took the tape out as Sakura went home to

pack not noticing how much of her stuff was missing, already packed by another for a longer trip tham she suspected.

* * *

She waited outside the village for the man who was headed for the village hidden in the snow, a two week trip she had decided to 

start planing her wedding.As she waited she played with the ring that she wore on the chain it had been on. She loved the black

leather was braided into the red and whitish silver chain, it complimented the pink silk shehad braided in next to it. She smiled, " I

really don't care if Tsunade Sensei said it looked like a girls version of the Akatski" and she had told Sasuke that the night before

when he kissed her goodnight she sighed, "Sakura Uhciha," Itachi in his current form appeared behind her, "Sounds pretty but they

told me your name is Sakura Haruno, I am Kisho, Kisho Taru and I can assure fair cherry blossom your safe with me watching over

you." She blushed then quickly caim to her senses, "That's my line, who is escorting who Mr. Taru?" He then pulled out a Cherry

blossom and put in her hair, "Why your escorting me silly, and I was speaking to that cherry blossom, Cherry Bloosom." **Wonderful **

**its going to be a trip with ****my ****team wrapped into one; Kakashi's lieing skills Naruto's old aadvances, and Sasuke level **

**good looks. **She blushed at the last part but said nothing 'Kisho' smiled as they left, for he knew what the Kunoichi was thinking all

was going according to plan. What the dark Uchiha did not know was although he planned for her to fall for him he could fall just as

easily

* * *

_**Read and Review Please hope you liked it**_


	6. explanations and kisses

Disclaimer dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic_

_

* * *

_Sakura again played with her necklace now unsure of her and Sasuke due her surpringly personal conversation the night before.

(flashback) **_Sakura was staring blankly into the fire as she played subconciously with her necklace as her companion sat _**

**_down and said, "So who gave you that or are you an Akatski waiting for a chance to kill the Hokage's favorite Shinobi._**

**_Sakura stared, "I'm not in the Akatski, i braided the pink in myself, after i got it from my fian- i mean boyfriend." _**

**_Kisho nodded his head to show he understood, "SoYour boyfriend is Akatski?" Sakura recieved a mental image of her _**

**_and Itachi then shivered, " No Sasuke isn't Akatski, his brother was." Kisho gave her a confused look, "Sasuke Uchia? _**

**_Was?" Sakura noded, " Sasuke compeleted his goal of avenging the family and when he came back he proposed to me _**

**_with this ring." Kisho looked at it for a moment, "then why don't you wear it on your hand not to pry but why did you _**

**_call him your boyfriend?" Sakura fiddled nervously with her ring and its chain, " Don't laugh but regardless of his _**

**_pretty words I feel he only wants me as his 'helper' to revive his clan." Sakura blushed and looked down. Itachi almost _**

**_smirked until he saw what seemed to be a crystal fall from the Kunoichi, when he saw this it made him feel a twinge _****_of _**

**_something, then hate of his brother for causing that tear that for a milisecond fel human. Then it hit him a better plan _**

**_then what had been; He would make her hate Sasuke instead of try to keep him in the village, albeit he'd have make her _**

**_fall for him quicker but that wouldn't be hard. Sakura was trying to make the tears stay in her eyes so much so she _**

**_nearly jumped when she felt fingers gently lift her chin. She stared into his dark eyes as he said softly, "Sakura,I hate to _**

**_hurt someone as pretty and sweet as you but I think your right about that. Oh please don't cry sweet Cherry Blossom _**

**_boys that like to crush flowers like you aren't worth it." Sakura opened her mouth to argue but he continued, Sakura I _**

**_am going to kiss you," He pressed his lips on hers and Sakura gasped at his boldness ther gasp let him deepen the kiss. _**

_**After a moment Inner Sakura smirked and took over, making Sakura kiss him back passionately. Itachi almost broke **_

_**their kiss when he felt he tongue in his mouth, he felt a surge of a a feeling he hadn't felt in thirteen years and though **_

_**he told himself it was just lust, deep deep down under all the hate he knew the feeling was love. While he was feeling this, **_

_**his **__**jutsu flickered and Sakura opened her eyes to see his reaction and saw the flicker, saw itachi's face him kissing her. **_

_**Sakura blinked, it was gone but so was her courage, she broke the kiss and blushed. She looked around there still had **_

_**been some light, now all was dark except their little fire, how long had she and Kisho been kissing? Kisho gave an **_

_**appologetic look, "I'm sorry I shouldn't've-" Sakura put a finger to his lips, "It's alright, I liked it," She smiled then lied, **_

_**"I'm sleepy that's all," She yawned as if to prove her point and into her tent though got very little sleep.

* * *

Read and Review Please hope you liked it**_


	7. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic

* * *

_Sakura nervously played with her necklace unsure of the kiss and what she thought she saw, "Kisho, You're probably wondering why I

stopped the kiss well I opened my eyes during it,, and well I thought I saw Itachi kissing me," Sakura blushed and was waiting for him

tobe mad or threaten to write a bad report to Tsunade. Kisho stopped, _**Here it comes,,**_ he sensed what she was thinking and smiled

"Sakura, doesn't that look like the perfect clearing for tonight?" **Well he's ignoring our question, _well wouldn't you? we insulted _**

**_him by saying that. _**Sakura started on the fire with little success, "I'm sorry Kisho, about saying that I saw Itachi. It must have been

because of the conversation you know Akatski," Itachi sat down beside her, "Don't worry about it, here i'll do the fire if you'll do the

tents." She nodded and turned to do so as he quietly did a fire jutsu, **Get the 'tea' He'll love it _He better it's from Tsunade _**

**_sensei's private stores._** As Sakura poured them some Kisho looked from it to her almost to cheery smile, he pretended to sip when

she took sips. Itachi nearly laughed, _**It's Sake smart Cherry Blossom, Tsunade's taught her well. Let's see she's drank nearly**_

_**two **__**cups, this is most definitely her sensi's so it must be strong,,Ah yes her cheeks are begining to match her hair**. _Sakura

saw his smile,** Lets even the score,_ yeah. _**She sat the cups down, "I'm going to kiss you Kisho,," Itachi was sursprised at the us

somewhat reserved Kunoichi. He stopped the kiss, Sakura don't scream I'm going to show you the truth,," He canceled the jutsu

Sakura frowned and took the necklace off and put it on him, "I'm not afraid of you Itachi, nor am I going to marry Sasuke we're only

thirty six hours from the village,, I don't know why you acted like you more than liked me but I won't tell anyone you're alive." Sakura

turned to grab her stuff as she did another hand took hers. Itachi pulled her close, "I'll let you IF you look me in the eye tell me how you

feel. If you lie I'll kill you, and I will know if you lie." Sakura shivered but looked him in the eye, "I could show better than you can scare

me," She smirked and pulled his head closer with her other hand then kissed him passionately. **Yeah 'bout time someone surprised**

**this Uchiha_ Yes but what about Sasuke though? _That idiot? what about him? Help Itachi beat him _If he'll let me. _**Itachi

returned the kiss but when they broke for air he whispered as he knocked her out, "Sleep well MY Cherry Blossom." He then burned

their camp, singed her outfit then did a transformation jutsu to look like a villager.

* * *

Read and review plz 


	8. Jackets, Medicines & notes

Disclaimer dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic_

_

* * *

_Sakura woke up in her apartment woke up tucked in her apartment bed, when she got up she noticed a note on her desk, "Sakura, 

I'll come for soon, actually I'll be kidnapping you. Until then MY cherry blossom." Sakura giggled then remembered, "Sasuke, would

chase us,,Naruto,,,," She then decided she'd have to shift things around and get them on a mission or drug them."Naruto first." Sakura

found Sasuke and made him promise to never let Naruto chase her and let him seal it with a kiss so he didn't suspect anything abnormal

about her request. A week later Sakura giggled when she woke up with another note this time taped to her nose, _**"Sakura, I will**_

_**come f**__**or you tonight make sure whoever you've invited over is gone or asleep by midnight. --IU"**_ Sakura read it a few times,

"How did he know I was inviting the boys over for dinner?" She shrugged then noticed the dress she'd picked out had an Akatski

jacket but the thing that made her squeal was the lining inside, she folded it lovingly and put it away. Sakura smiled as she went to the

hospital and told the medic-nin trainee when she reminded Sakaura it was her day off, " I need to do some paperwork Moegi," Moegi

nodded and Sakura got knock out medicines then read Sasuke's and Naruto's medical forms for allergies. Then went home to put her

plan in action.

* * *

(Later that day)

She answered the door and smiled at Naruto and let Sasuke kiss her, "I'm glad you two could stop fighting long enough to visit.Oh and

Naruto I didn't make any ramen," She waited for him tostop whinning, "But I did make both your favorite desserts." (an hour later)

Sakura smirked at the sleeping shinobi then packed up most of her clothes and waited in her new jacket for him. Right when she fell

asleep Itachi woke her up, "I like your tactics though being who they are poison would have been better. Sakura looked at her old

teamates, "Don't worrythey'll be in pain soon enough, their allergic reactions will have them at home for quite awhile." She then rubbed

the sleeve across her cheek, "I like my new jacket, but I'm not the best fighter I couldn't be Akatski." Itachi smirked, "For someone

called 'Tsunade's clone' you're not very good at seeing the obvious." He pulled her to him, "You'll be our medic." Sakura snuggled

closer, "Is that all I'll do bandage up Badies?" He kissed her then pushed her away gently, "Oh I could think of something else you'll be,

I told you I thought Sakura Uchiha sounded wonderful." Sakura blushed then made her room look as if their had been a struggle. She

and Itachi then put the two shinobi in an embarassing pose as she did she whispered to her comrades, "forgive me" and slipped a note

in the secret pocket of Naruto's jacket.

* * *

(The next morning)

The Shinobi srceamed when they woke up holding each other noses touching but then only one word was said, "BATHROOM!!!"

and they raced to it Naruto was just barely beaten by Sasuke so he ran took the sink. Once they had emptied their stomachs did they

go in search of their hostess and friend. They looked at the nearlydestroyed bedroom only the bed was untouched, there on her pillow

a note and a cherry blossom the note had only six little words on it; 'Sakura Haruno Will Be Sakura Uchiha.' Sasuke began to shake as

he recognized thehandwritting Itachi'. Naruto ran to Tsunade but nearly puked on Tonton when he got there, Shizune passed him a

bucket minutes later he told her and the Hokage to follow him. Sasuke was still shaking but his sharingan was active when they arrived,

"Tsunade, Sakura's ,,,MY Sakura's been kidnapped!!"


	9. Invites

Disclaimer dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic_

_

* * *

_(On the road)

Sakura told Itachi what she made Sasuke promise and he smirked, "Let's send an invite through your friend's fiancee Gaara." Sakura

blushed, "Are thinking what I think your thinking?" Itachi looked her over, " I doubt you know what I'm thinking my Cherry blossom."

Sakura smirked, "Oh yeah, then what are you thinking?" He grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I am thinking about

what your wearing underneath your jacket," He spun her around in his arms, "Or lack thereof." Sakura's blush deepened as he started

to open her jacket and stopped him, "Itachi anyone could se us! Especially with my village thinking I've been kidapped." He frowned,

Very well, lets set up camp." (half hour later) Sakura smiled and called gently, "Itachi," He turned and Sakura blushed as the great

Itachi Uchiha stared at her open jacket, "Like what you s-" Itachi had grabbed her and 'led her inside

* * *

(hidden sand village kazekage's office)

Ino screamed when Gaara told her of Sakura's engagement, Gaararefused to tell her who it was to he sent hat particular bit of news to

Tsunade along with a letter to Ino's parents inviting for a convenient visit while Tsunade all but literally exploded.

* * *

Read and Review Plz Srry bout the shortness 


	10. Letters,,,

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic_

_

* * *

_(Hokage tower) Shizune laughed as the messenger ran fast from her lady's office then realized Tsunade had recieved bad news a 

second before Tsunade yelled for her to get the remainders of team 7. (moments later) Kakashi came in with a dizzy Naruto and a

sick Sasuke, "Did you find anything about Sakura lady Tsunade?" Tsunade seemingly calm, "Yes, It seems our pink haired kunoichi

wasn't kidnapped againist her will. here read this. It's a letter from her to Ino & Gaara, luckily he got it and gave her a cropped copy."

Kakashi read it aloud; "Dear Ino congradulate me! I shall be an Uchiha,, but not by our old crush! Yes I mean the Itachi Uchih! I'm

also to be a head medic gotta go Itachi is calling we're leaving he say's we're only a day and a half from our destination Sounds

beautiful this little village its in -Sakura Haruno, soon to be Uchiha." Naruto grabbed it, "That's impossible Sasuke brought you his

head nearly a month ago!!" He opened the door to go get it as proof and Shikamaru was there, "It was Kisame's and with all due

respect you three are enough for the majority of the Akatski. I suggest waiting he'll want to flaunt his victory. When he does we'll get

him and have more Shinobi to fight."

* * *

A week later, Akatski compound) 

Sakura looked at her ring that was now on her left hand, **_Maybe I should tell him _Yeah he'll die _No I mean, the Kazekage so he _**

**_can tell Ino _You mean so he tell Tsunade,_ Heh heh heh that obvious? _Not really just say Ino instead of Gaara K? **Sakura

then went over to Itachi, "I was thinking Itachi that we could share a bit of good news with our 'friends' in the leaf village." Itachi

looked at her, "What news?" Sakura opened her jacket and took his hand then pushed the mesh half of her shirt up and pressed his

hand to her stomach, Itachi's eyebrows shot up and his eyes locked with hers she nodded at his silent question. He removed his hand,

"Well, I think we should give them the update it would only be right to let Sasuke know he's going to be an uncle before we kill him."

Sakur smirked and nodded **Sure whatever you say. **Sakura snuck another letter this time sent straight to Tsunade.

* * *

R&R PLZ 


	11. ,,,and teams

Disclaimer i dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic _

_

* * *

_(Tsunade's office) Tsunade would have killed the messenger had the lttle bird not flown away, "SO what does Ssakura have to say 

now?" She unraveled the note then readit aloud; "Lady Tsunade, We come soon be ready," She then noticed in tiny letters surrounding

the paper made to look like complex design, "I will state here and now I technically was not married to Itachi at least not legally as

we (Though I won't say who is the we) planned, and that I still love my Fiancee -The Cherry Blossom Hidden In The Dark" She sat

back in her chair, she had to hand it to Sakura and her little team though she would be outwardly pissed with them she was surprised

she was leading one of their biggest enemies into a trap and everyone else were her playtoys She pulled a bottle of sake and began

thinking about who could be on her team,"Hmm, Shikamaru did strongly suggest we keep our best here and lure,,thats it he has to be

one lets see anyone else,-" A knock was heard,Shizune came in, "Um Lady Tsunade we have guest at the bridge requesting Sakura's

favorite people According to our guest his wife has news for you and his little broth-" An akatski came in cutting heroff buy simply

clearing her throat., "Did you read the note or shall I point it out? Now get Sasuke Naruto, Kakashi, and Shizune get the group i'll be

there soon I need to finnish getting ready for 'finale'." She then smirked to make it look as if she had insulted them then left. Shizune left

shortly after to get the team Tsunade personally went to the training area to get Sakura's old team.

* * *

R&R PLZ 


	12. His brother's life and love

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic _warning swearing is in this chappie if u no like

swearing well I warned u

_

* * *

_Sakura held the smirk as her friends joined their walk into the village she nudged Itachi and the smirk grew slightly just enough to 

show he felt it then shrank quickly. She knew he thought it was for her comfort but really it was the only itntimate good-bye she would

give him the murderer, the man she had seduced into loving her. She let her eyes roam over the shinobi she then saw him her true

lover glaring at her mentally killing her again and again, god those eyes that had loved her so passionately were freezing her those

hands that had helped her out of that outfit and held her close as they joined as one, were most likely clenching a kunai ready to stab

the heart that secretly still belonged to him. No! she wouldn't cry. She had to hold her head high in defiance and finnish this damn

'play'! **Come ****on, lets rock this bitch!!** the smirl grew as she listened to her innerself insult the akatski infront of her. Tsunade

appeared in front of them and Sakura almost laughed to relieve the tension inside_** well let the show begin! **_Tsunade, "Well, what

brings my ex-student and the elder of the Uchiha brothers to my front door?" she could kiss Tsunade, _**great timing absolutely **_

_**marvelous especially for **_**_someone whos playing it by ear. _**Itachi, "We have news for the little baka," Sakura spoke up knowing

exactly what he wanted her to say, "Besides do you honestly think that a bunch of hidden leaf are going to take us down?" He

finnished for her, "you must be a greater loser at gambling than is said." She hoped the eyes of her home team was watching them

after all the pratices, lies and plans she had gone through she'd kill him if he wasn't watching. Tsunade raised and eyebrow at his

remark, "What news?" Sakura looked at her in mock confusion, "Didn't you hear him? he said the little Baka you may be an idiot

granny, but your not little." Tsunade glared at her then nudged her head towards the shinobi with the flickering eyes, "Sasuke, it seems

your brother has news best hear it before he dies." Sasuke nodded, Neji saw at that moment exactly what the news was for the

strange chakra he had saw in her swirled as he got closer.**_ Shit! she's pregnant but wait why would it swirl at Sasuke's _**

_**closeness?**_ Hinata who had noticed this as well nearly fainted when she realized what and who's it was. Then Sakura did it a move

that could've had Sasuke kil her but that was how they planned it, she looped her arm through Itachi's and rested her head on his

shoulder, Sasuke's arm tightened no doubt about to snap the kunai hidden in his pocket, Tsunade stepped back as if to give them

privacy to a point in actuality giving the two bakugan users more room to see. Sakura snuggled into Itachi's the 2nd sign, "Well

Sasuke if you and your leader must know my precious secret the reason we're here, I'm pregnant. Yes I've completed my secret goal

of helping restore the Uchiha clan except this time around they will be stronger, with talents that it's father has, theres no way it could

be otherwise." Even she had to compliment Shikamaru for coming up with the play on Sasuke's words. Especially when she saw

his eyes flash to red and practically feel Itachi's smirk **Keep smirking dumb ass I'll just make sure that mine is the last damn **

**thing you see! _well ours and Sasuke's _oh yeah we seriously owe him after this yeah and Anko will owe us. **Shikamaru

tugged at the teams shadows letting them know it was almost time they just needed one signal then it'll be time.Itachi looked at his little

brother and shook his head, "I don't see why I spared you, clearly you really were the runt of the family, you can't even keep a girl

who was ready to join that snake for you. So how does it feel that I took all you wanted and loved,,,again." Sasuke just looked from

his one time lover to his brother, he was right he had taken what he loved again but he wasn' a little kid scared of the images through

the eyes of Itachi he was a man he knew what he had to do, though deep down the thought of it nearly killed him. He pulled the kunai

out and and looked once more at is brother smirked, "Yes You did take what I liked, but I'm not a little kid. Sure I wanted Sakura

but you Need her." He then stabbed his precious Sakura seemingly killing her was only Neji and Hinata that knew that she was fine.

Itachi was actually surprised as was the rest of the shinobi minus the hyuugas at such an act shikamaru then tugged twice as to call off

any attacks until needed, "You killed her? You killed your only girl?" He collected himself, "Maybe I have misjudged you Sasuke

maybe you are cold enough to call yurself my brother, maybe. **Damn it that hurt! geez WTF? _wait I know this Kunai,,yep the _**

**_kunai of retribution_ smart ass Sasuke _I bet Shizune let _****_Tsunade in on the plan and she gave this to Sasuke_ ah well next **

**person that touches this thing is going to say 'Sky blue ****hehe blue.' **Itachitried to shrug the 'body' off when he realized the

kunai was pining her to him he grabbed and suddenly got light headed,**_ WTF??? what's happening I can't activate the mangeko _**

**_shit!!!_** He tried to drop the kunai but it was stuck to him as if it was becoming an extra appendage. Sasuke smirked at his now

simicrippled brother, "Something wrong brother?" He saw Itachi's shadow flicker and actually half smiled, "Try something I dare you

Baka." ITachi tried to mave to even make it where he'd fall on 'his Sakura so that they'd be buried together but nothing Sasuke lifted

up his sword and with a movement so swift it could have cut the flame off a candle without blowing them out, took his brother's life.

* * *

Read and review Plz!! 


	13. Sakura's Team and secret

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto **_Thoughts bold italic_ innerselves bold** _songs italic _warning swearing is in this chappie if u no

like swearing well I warned u

_

* * *

_Sakura flinched as the blood sprayed on her and and she felt the body thump close by, **_Shit Sasuke! I'm going to kill Anko _**

**_this _****_was no damn a- rank and with- _Calm down, geez do you want to upset our 'new friend' oh and she's going to have **

**an ****inner self too _Awesome!_ she's so much fun it's like all the perks of a baby minus the poop, crying, and hair pulling. **

**W_ell _****_when we 'wake -up' we can tell the story _Then again I like living let's don't tell thereby still living just not in the **

**leaf ****village. _No because then we can't atleast try to kill Anko besides we plan this right he'll pratically kiss us to death._**

Her team carried her inside and most barely stifling chuckles and making what could not be into muffled sobs for their friend Sasuke

just stood their as the blood of his brother sunk into his clothes and the ground, he'd finally done it, avenged his clan. But at what

cost? the only girl that had still believed in him, had still loved him, and if he would admit it he still loved. He couldn't do this stand

here staring at his brother's body while she was inside never to laugh and live with or at least near him, never to Love him again. He

had sensed she was lieing the way no one attacked and the look she had given him as she and the now dead Akatski member

walked up to Tsunade, even if she hadn't meant to her eyes were pleading with him to forgive her, and he had not, instead she died

thinking he hated her. He nearly fell over but fortunately he caught himself and turned to run after Sakura and her team.

* * *

Sakura laid there as her team planned her 'unveiling' she could them but thanks to Hinata's and shizune's healing her shoulder and 

checking on the baby she couldn't rais up so when they couldn't decide Hinata spoke up, "Why not let her choose? She's been

partially awake this time since the stabbing." Anko lifted the cloth off her face and flinched when she saw those jade eyes glaring

kunais at her, "I have a 'few' things to say to you on a training area but that can wait, I say let Sasuke in on it at first he won't go with

on the unveiling but he deserves to know as does Naruto but he too can wait Sasuke first then Naruto and finally the villagers.,"

Sakura smiled impishly and continued, "I can't wait to see my teams' faces when they find out." Sakura pushed Hinata's and

Shizune's hands away, "She's fine geez." Shizune looked up, "She? Hinata and myself have both sinced a boy not a girl, wait,,"

Sakura leaned up and felt for the child herself, **_Twins? _Heheheh did I leave that out? _Twins!! I'm having Twins?!, _**Salura

nearly fainted with she herself felt two swirls, "Hhhinata Ssshizune I don't feel good," Anko grabbed a bucket and handed it to her,

"This is what you get for sleeping around with the target." Sakura wiped at her mouth, "It was your idea to seduce him and,,," She

turned to the bucket again, ",,Besides it's an Uchiha but not because of the dead one,I guessed my conditioned the day I left the

village but said nothing. I genjutsued him into thinking I was with him the stupid baka. Naruto taught me the shadow clone though it

tires me i made it then put half my chakra in it and waited in the woods while cloaking the rest of my chakra. I traded places with

my clone at dawn and acted as if I had just woke up to fix brakfast." She dry heaved, "I took a test to confirm my suspicions and

told Itachi you should have seen the dumb smirk that bastard had on his face, but he looked into my eyes partially smiled, I knew I

had him so I smuggled a letter to Tsunade I didn't think she'd notice the message within and well you saw the rest! Albeit it wasn't

exactly inline with the plan but flawless non the less, two Akatski dead and the rest wishing they were with all the food poisoning I

gave them,, I put enough in their to upset nearly half of the akimichi clan's stomachs." She laid back down as they heard Tsunade

come in and whisper something to someone behind her then came up to them, "Let Sakura have her rest thank you for helping

her,,Dismissed we'll talk about your not telling ME about the mission." Sakura raised up to defend her team but Tsunade pressed

her hand not too gently on Sakura's shoulder, "You are going to tell me why not them your the one that left after all." Sakura looked

up at the ceiling then at the hokage, "I'm sorry you thought I left Sensei, but I am not sorry for the missions completion, for as a

kunoichi I know statistically one death is a good thing especially seeing as that death was the enemy's." Tsunade nodded, "What you

told Sasuke about you and Itachi,,Is it true?" Sakura sighed and put a hand to her stomach then said, "Yes, it is a uchiha's child,"

she saw Tsunade glare at her stomach and hastily continued, "But not that Uchiha!! Tsunade Sensei, it's,," She blushed, "IT's my

Uchiha's we um,," her blush deepened and she put the cover over her head. When she heard foot steps she sighed as she did

someone pulled the sheet away and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

* * *

R&R Plz I might update this chappie and make it longer, but first tell me who u think the person should be.


	14. Pleasure, Pain

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto _Singing Italic_ **innerself bold** **_thoughts bold italic _**warning swearing is in this chappie if u no

like swearing well I warned u

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed into her 'captor's' face, **_He heard me, oh god,_We're fucked, wait look in his eyes, he wouldn't would **

**he?" **Sakura stared in disbelief as Sasuke one handedly pulled his shirt almost all the way off she nodded agreeing to his unasked

question, 'Could he move his hand and she not scream?' He finished and took his pants off, she turned her head to break eye contact

and learned that his boxers were on the floor, "Oh," **We are sooo damn lucky,** She moved a hand under her reaching for her

skirt and realised they had her in a hospital dress, **_As Naruto says, Believe it!_** She moved over slowly as to not hurt her still tender

shoulder, He touched it, "I almost hit your heart Im sorry, Sakura." She smiled as he crawled in beside her, "Heh, I'm not so sure you

missed, though either way it doesn't matter, I love you and I don't ever want to leave you again." He kissed her and smirked, "Good

cause I wont let you next time."

* * *

Sakura was a little sore the next morning but happy, Sasuke had taken her to the compound after their first round, if atleast one 

person didnt see either of them jumping on the rooftops with only a blanket covering both of them she'd kiss Khonahamaru. Sakura

yawned as she got dressed in Sasuke's clothes from when he was younger, she had seen some beautiful femine clothing in one of the

closets but was unsure about using them without permission, as for his kid clothes she looked hot in them,A dark blue halter and white

shorts that were in her oppinion a little too short, **oh well Ino would understand, _then again I can't face them, not yet,, just the _**

**_team will be a giant headache._** She shrugged and went their training area.

* * *

She smiled when she got there to find it empty, "Yes, maybe I'm early and I can be done by the time they get here-" She

heard Sasuke behind her, "Not likely look" She saw Naruto coming**_, Damn!_** "Hi Naruto,,How are you?" He ignored her, "Hey

Sasuke you say something?" Sasuke smirked and asked him her question Naruto smiled, "well i'm not pregnant by a dead akatski

member nor did i poison my friends!" **_I deserved that I guess_ No we dont, it was a mission idiot get over it!** Sakura glared at

him, "It was apart of the fucking plan idiot, no one that was close could find out we didn't even tell the damn hokage so what makes

you more important than her huh?!!"Sasuke smirked at the scene he'd never admit it but it was worth the ear ache to see naruto beat

to a pulp afterwards. Which is exactly what Sakura began to do when she felt that she had gotten the point across she relented

muttering, "It's not itachi's anyways" Naruto heard this, "WHAT?" Sakura barely kept her anger in check as she said quietly yet

threateningly, "It is a Uchiha baby, BUT not Itachi's." She then turned and took her anger out on the innocent pole. Kakashi showed

up, "Kakashi sensei, i wouldn' say anything about her presumed defection, she nearly killed me!" Kakashi smiled at him, "Don't worry

I know most of the story." He walked over to Sakura, "Nice outfit Sakura." Sakura blushed, "t-tthanks sensei." Naruto finally noticed

what she was wearing, "Sakura you look,, Hot!" Sasuke glared at him for a second, he agreed but she was his, " "Are we going

to spar or are we going talk about how hot My Sakura is." Sakura's blush reddened, as Kakashi paired them together; Narutowith

him, her with Sasuke.Kakshi asked from where he and Naruto were dueling"Who's idea was it? the mission I mean?" She dodged a

punch, "Mine, Shikamaru made the details, Anko trained me to be seductive, Neji helped me with genjutus Hinata did as well,

Shizune helped Anko train me, and watched for anyone that could be him. Reguardless of their help I was the one who pulled it off, I

should and will take the brunt punishment for it." She barely dodged Sasuke's next blow as she continued, "You taught me that part,

Teamwork remember?" She disapeared and reapeared behind him, thinking he had done a substitution jutsu she chakra punched him

in the back. "Achhh!" Her eyes widened as her lover fell, "Shit!" she started healing him as Naruto and Kakashi stopped their spar,

Naruto fell over laughing, "Damn Sakura you killed him!" Sakura checked him, "Three broken ribs and a pinched nerve, is not killing

someone, if you want me to show you what killing someone is i'll fight you after i fix him!" She healed him and whispered, "I'm sorry

would a kiss make it feel better?" She smiled when a hint of pink touched his cheeks and kissed him seemingly checking his vital signs.

She helped him up as Kakashi said, "We'll take a break and-" Shizune appeared, "Sakura Tsunade wants to see you, now." , **_Well, _**

**_i'm sure Sasuke will visit my grave_ (Shrugs) **Sakura nodded

**

* * *

**R&r plz! 


	15. and Punishment

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto _Singing Italic_ **innerself bold** **_thoughts bold italic _**warning swearing is in this chappie if u no

like swearing well I warned u**

* * *

**Sakura followed her to the hokage's office, a room that was supposed to be sound proof, she waited as Tsunade got through with 

yelling at someone else, ",,,I don't care if YOU thought she could handle it I know she can! But you don't see me sending her or other

people out wantonly just because i,," Sakura gulped, "I know it was a sucess i don't care sending someone like her into the Akatsuki

who's next Naruto and Gara?!" Shizune shook her head, and whispered, i feel sorry for Anko, I warned her to wait until after ten."

Anko came with an arm over her ribs, and gave Sakura a thumbs up, "If you live, would you heal this,, she's told everyone else not to

heal any of us." Sakura nodded "I'm sor-" "SAKURA!" Sakura took a deep breath and went in.

* * *

(In Tsunade's office)

Tsunade motioned for her to come closer and in a unnervingly calm voice, "Care to explain this little escapade Sakura?" Sakura knew

her sensei knew the story, "It was my idea Sensei, i had planned it before Sasuke came back, i had hoped killing Itachi or weakening

him atleast would help Sasuke remember to come back home.I didn't tell the others this, except Shizune, who thought if you knew

you wouldn't aprove because of how close you came to defecting just for the chance at having Him back." Tsunade gave her a look,

and sakura saw the unspoken question, "Did i think about defecting and continuing to act as i was mad about Itachi? Yes.It was a

seriously pondered idea before Sasuke came back" Tsunade glared so she continued quickly, "But he did, and there was always the

thought of you, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Yammato comming for my ass, scared that idea far away. Sakura chuckled weakly,

"Besides I'd miss you guys too much," She then her surprised her sensei by hugging her, "Your like a mother to me." Tsunade's eyes

widened at the mumured comment she smiled Sakura's mother had died shortly after Naruto had become a chunin on an A-rank

mission, "Sakura Your, Your, ah forget it your safe and happy, two Akatski members dead, the rest sicker than your teammates were

and how you got Sai and Yamato I dont even want to know, but i do want information on your target and said targets acomplices,"

She gave her apprentice a look and sakura laughed, "Of course Sensei." She left and did a cartwheel Lee saw, "Sakura chan i see

you are praticing do you wish to pratice with me?" She smiled, "Sure why not? lets run." He began to do so as did she, in the opposite

direction.to her appartment, Sasuke was there, she smiled, "ALl she wants is a report and information, i think i'm banned from solo

missions for awhile-" He took her hand, "Forever," She giggled, "We'll see, oh, I heard that Sai and Yamato are not talking to me,

and not just because theyre still sick." He chuckled, "Yes that was a very naughty thing to do." She raised an eyebrow at him, "we can

settle that here or the training feild though i warn you Anko will come looking for me soon. He smirked, "The training feild is being

used right now.Besides what better way to show her your busy?" **Take the deal!** Sakura kissed him, "So true."

* * *

Read and review PLZ 


	16. Don't call Sasuke's girl UGLY

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto _Singing Italic_ **innerself bold** **_thoughts bold italic _**warning swearing is in this chappie if u no

like swearing well I warned u

* * *

(Uchiha family grounds)Sakura yawned dopening her eyes midstrech feeling somone's stare, "Morning, I'll start breakfast in a little while Sasuke," "No, I want to stay right here, with you and our creation." He caressed the nearly invisible bump, "So have you thought of any names?" Sakura quirked a brow, "I thought somone who has planned the revival of his clan since forever would have that figured out." She laughed, "I don't know, as much as i wished, i never thought you would have ever allowed me to be what i am today."

He cringed inwardly at the memory of how cold he was to her, "I know you want me to say i would change all that, but i just can't say that, I'd be lying to you if i did, but, i can say that i will never purposely hurt you like that again." Sakura smiled, "Right back a you Sasuke, I can't say i wish that mission didn't happen, but i can say I'm glad we're here and according to Hinata, it's creations twins my lo- Sasuke?" Sasuke's smile threatened to split his face, "TWO?!" He grabbed her hand and half dragged her to his old room, "Is it girls? Boys? Both?! should we have people remodel is this big enough-" Sakura giggled as he rambled on about all the things they could have done to make it even more perfect.

"Sasuke, we have a little less than a year to do whatever we can think of to prepare for them, let's just enjoy the day together, better yet we could plan something a little more pressing, say our Wedding or the fact that Anko is probably still wanting me to heal her." He shrugged, ",hnn," Sakura wiggled her nose at him, "Besides i need to get my clothes and things, i know you think i look good in your old outfit but i-" "My mother has some outfits here, you would look beautiful in." Sakura stared at him her words catching in her throat. He looked at her, "Sakura, it's alright." She nodded holding hi close to her, "She, they all, would be very proud of you Sasuke-"

He kissed her, "Thank you." She nodded then smiled, "They are your mother's clothes, they deserve more reverence then a simple everyday outing, besides-" The door chimes rang cutting her off quite effectively. Sakura sighed fixing 'her' top before answering the door, "Hell-Oh Sai, Yamato, heh heh heh, about the little incident," Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I might've over did it on the laxatives." Sasuke's brow quirked as he came over, "Laxative?" Sakura nodded, "I sent candies to them, i didn't think they would eat all of it i misjudged my targets and well i think you can guess the rest. Now you two i suggest liquids and um, one second." She poofed to her apartment returning with two bottles, "Vitamin, calcium, etc inducers during your ahem, ordeal, i am most certain you would have lost a substantial amount of them."

They pocketed the medicines still glaring daggers at the guilty medic-nin, "Just tell us this, is what Naruto crowing about true?" Sakura paled, "What is he saying?" "You Ugly, are pregnant." Sakura glared at Sai but before she could reply he was flying into the small lake nearby.

* * *

I know it's been like forever but i just haven't felt like writing i mean i would sit down with intention to make a chappie then nadda, so R&R PLZ i hope you like it!


End file.
